New Dawn For Katniss And Peeta !
by ImagineYouWere
Summary: Hi ! My version of the hunger games -Sarah
1. The begining of the end

**Hi guys this is my version of the hunger games .Oh and some people dont die in my**

**version as you will find out in chapters to come. COMPLETLY Re- made Review**

**and follow Please :)**

We won the rebelion...And Snow is dead.A new era has begun!

I felt overcome with happiness when i realised . It feels as if a a weight has been

lifted off my shoulders . Peeta and I are going to host a get-together in Victors

Village with our friends in family in a couple of weeks... Except there is one

problem Peetas mum hates me and I have no idea why .Its not as if I treat her like

she treats Peeta! Luckly Peeta didnt want to invite her to make sure there wasnt any agro

any really is the best boyfriend.

Everything is slowly rebuilding in the districts which is great .Peeta has

changed my life for the better.I am not the same girl as i was 1 year ago.I think my

mum and Prim would agree with that two.

I wake up and i smell cheese buns yay! Peeta knows how much i love them.I find

my slippers then quietly sneak down stairs.I see my boyfriend baking at the kitchencounter.

"Morning , oh yum !"I say motioning to the half baked cheese puts

down the dough and wraps his arms around me and kisses me on he lips.

"Buns ready in five,"Peeta says as he breaks the kiss.

"Kay,"I say quietly as i sit down.

**Hope you enjoyed the taster , review and follow for more -Sarah 16/2/14**


	2. Peetas Mum

**Hey guys I would really appreciate it if you could review please ! I want some ideas for my story as i am not sure where to go but hey ho, and new chapters to come tommrow follow for more! Happy Late Valentines Day!**

I finsh off my cheese buns , thank Peeta and then go for a shower.I come out of the shower to see peeta sitting at

the edge of our bed with a glum look on his has just gotten back from the bakery which normaly leaves him on a low

with his mum and all.

"Whats wrong honey?"I ask inquistivly.

"Its nothing,"Peeta almost whispers.

"Peeta for gods sake somethings wrong otherwise you wouldnt look so upset...What happend at the bakery?

beacuse i have been with you for most of the day and you looked fine before i left for a shower."

Peeta sighs

"You promise you wont go and attack her,"Peeta says but i cut him off before he can start again.

"Its your mum isnt it?"I say

"You read me , Kat... "Peeta then lifts up his shirt to reveal a massive bandage covering what looked like a deep

cut on his hip bone.

"Oh My God !" I yell "Why would she do such a thing ?"

Peeta looks as if he is about to break down and cry.

"My mother did it because...she asked why i was late for work and I told her i was making my Girlfriend

breakfast,"Peeta says.

"Whats so wrong about that?"I ask.

"She says that you dont deserve me and a girl from seam shouldnt be abe to date me,thats when i blew my top and

told her that i would take a bullet for you, katniss than her any day beacause we love each other,thats when she

threw the glass vase at me.I stormed out and told her i was going back to our house."

"Peeta i feel bad breaking up you and your mums realationship..."I say.

"Babe dont ever feel bad okay? my mum doesnt love me she abused me when i was younger too its not a new

thing."Peeta says as if its not a big deal.

I reach for peeta and take of his shirt to look for extra pieces of glass that has been throw into was only one tiny

scrape of glass in him when i took it out I heard a mini yell escape peetas mouth.

"Its okay babe its all out now."I reasure him .

"I love you Kat , forever."Peeta says with a deep tone to his voice.

"and always."I say.

**Okay guys this is my second chapter in my new Peetas mum is having a bit of a hard time accepting the young love? Ah well she will get over it. Peeta and Katniss have to still plan the celebration over Snows Death which is definatly going to be something worth characters in chapters to PLEASE for my birthay -Sarah**


	3. Its Beating Time heh

**Hi guys enjoy this Chapter Review and give me a follow ? Thanks**

I get up and do my usual routine eat cheese buns , go for a shower and then braid my the time

i get out the shower Peeta has Peeta nobody should be abused and definitely not by their

own i finish getting ready i realise i have nothing to do...Thats odd...I think i might go visit

Peeta at the bakery then stop by at my Mum and Prims okay I think to myself.I lock up my

house then start my walk to the i forget that I am a victor of the hunger

not proud though.I get some stares and hear some whispers.

"Is that the girl on fire?"I hear a girl about seven years old asks her mum.

Woah children at that age shouldnt be watching the games.I hear another whisper but this time it

comes from a male that looks like the same age as me.

"That Peeta is shit , he doesnt deserve that body,"He says to his friend next to him, they

makes me extremely angry , I am very protective over Peeta.

I turn around and whisper in his ear.

"The only thing stopping me from breaking you in two is that there is children around us got that?"I ask

the male whom is now the colour of a nods then I turn and leave.I smirk as i walk

that I won .

When I get to te bakery I see Peeta`s mum. Oh seems to be working fine but all I hear is

yelling and its not coming from Peetas mouth.I akwardly walk in and look over at Peeta behind the

counter...He looks terrified . Peeta hears the door shut and looks over at me as if I have come to save

him , well I guess you could say that .

"So is this the girl on fire ? The slut that you have been seeing?"Peetas mother snarls.I dont get the

impression that she likes me very much.

"MUM!"Peeta booms."Call me what you like but never speak to Kat like that!"Even though Peetas

mother wouldnt think twice about hitting Peeta I feel protected for once in my life.

"Should I leave ? is this bad timing?"I ask Peeta.

"Never leave Kat,"He Whispers.

"Peeta tell that Seam shit to get out of here!"Peeta`s mother says.

"No mum stop being so rude okay? You should be happy that i am happy,for once in your life will you

just let me be!"Peeta yells.

I can feel my eyes watering ...Knowing that Peeta is upset or angry makes me want to throw

has changed me , i have changed alot since the reaping last year ...Probably for the better.

Before I can try to reason, Peetas mother starts beating him with a rolling pin!O that bitch just crossed

the line and put me into attack she know who I am ? I trained to fight to the death so an

old women with a rolling pin doesnt stand a chance.

"Fuck being poilte,"I say to i drop my stuff and jump behind the counter

I punch Peetas mother in the jaw which causes her to lose attension on Peeta and turn it on me .To

think I was going to have a normal morning...She charges at me and i just kick her in the stomach and

she falls to the finish her off I spit on her .

"Woah Kat you didnt need to do that but thank you , really i mean that."Peeta says as he stumbles

back to his feet.

"No problem but where did you get hit,"I giggles.

"What could possibly be funny?"I wonder.

"Kat my mother is middle aged and very weak so i dont think she dad that much damage ."Peeta says.I

look down at the excuse of a parent lying on the floor I feel kinda bad but at the end of the day she

deserved it.

"Get your things Peeta your shifts over we are going home ,"I say with a wink.

"But first i need to call Prim and explain why i cant come round."I though Peeta isnt hurt i

want to make sure he isnt left alone after that.

After i have called Prim me and Peeta walk hand-in-hand back home.I think me and Peeta need to have

some one-on-one.

**Okay guys so there is the end to an eventful me some ideas of what characters you want in the up coming long or short i love them -Sarah. REVIEW PLEASE JUST 1**


	4. Gale is back unfortunatley

**Hi guys i got my first review yesterday yay!**

After we get home me and Peeta start writing out the invitations for our celebration (Snows death.)

Annie and Finnick  
>Johannah<br>Haymitch  
>Effie<br>Prim  
>Mum<br>Peetas brother  
>Peetas dad<br>Gale  
>Cinna<p>

We found some fancy invitation cards to write their names sit in the living room with some background music on.  
>"Did you think we would have won the rebllion?"Peeta asks.I shake my head,<br>"Honestly I though we were going to lose , as sad as it sounds ."I say with a sheepish giggle."Are you sure you don't mind your mum not coming ?"I ask , hoping that he will say for her not to come .  
>"I couldn't care less what my mum thinks at the moment , I am happy where I am just now in my life ... Probably the happiest I have ever been,"I turn to look at Peeta , he looks dead serious.<p>

I get up off my seat and sit on his knee and wrap my arms around his neck , and squeeze like my life depended on it.I look up at his eyes and instantly blush Hehe.  
>"What?"Peeta asks in a jokey way.<br>"Nothing,"I lean up and kiss him on the as we were getting into things we here a knock at the door.  
>"Bad timing Prim."I say under my breath , Peeta laughs.I get off of him and walk up to the see a tall male with short brown hair , thats not Prim i think to myself.I unlock the door and guess who it is Gale!<p>

"Hello Katnip, havent talked in a while how are you,"Gale asks but I can tell he is mad about something ...He always is.  
>"Good thanks for asking come inside."I say trying to figure out what could have upset him this steps into the house and walks through to the living room as I shut the door behind him.<br>"Hi gale how are you?"Peeta ignores him then sits much.I can tell there is tension for a weird reason that I just can't put my finger on looks uncomfortable.  
>"Honey wasnt there some cooking to start for the celebration"I say trying to get him out of the room so I can find out what is wrong with gets the hint and gives me a quick kiss then looks horrified he obviously doesn't know that me and Peeta are in love.<br>"What was that ?"Gale asks.  
>"What was what?"I reply.<br>"You know what im talking about Katnip"I hate it when he calls me that ugh.  
>"If you didn't already know Peeta and I are an item now it wasnt an act,"Gale looks as if i have just hit him.<br>"Well technically it was an act but then we actually fell for each other , funny huh?"I say , Gale looks furious but im not scared I can fight my own battles.  
>"Is the capital telling you to say this?"Gale asks<br>"No , Gale I thought I told you we were just friends okay ?"  
>"You never said has happened to you Katniss ? All you want to do these days is hang around with the stupid bakers boy !"Gale says loud enough for Peeta to hear in the other room.<br>"Thats it leave!"I yell and with that Peeta comes in.  
>"Whats going on Katniss? Are you hurt?"Peeta asks,Completely blanking Gale.<br>"I'm fine."I then starts screaming at Gale he eventually gives in and we can continue what we started now that Gale has is weird how your opinion can change of someone so quickly huh?

**Thats it guys another chapter finished .Its my birthday in 3 days (Woot)Reviews is all I want hehe.**


End file.
